Un invierno te conoci y me enamore de ti
by Ranmak
Summary: Un fanfic de Inutaisho y la madre de Sesshomaru, plz manden reviews plz


"En un vierno te conoci  
  
y me enamore de ti"  
  
By: Rin-chan   
  
N/A: Este fanfic es propiedad de Rin, que como algunos saben es la peladita que esta Con sesshomaru. Bueno esto no viene al caso. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, como saben la reina del Manga (Para mi). Esto no lo hago con el proposito de ganarme dinero, solo lo hago para que algunos como ustedes les guste y opinen. En este fanfic los personajes principales seran los padres de Inuyasha y la madre de sesshomaru. Ya que me interesa mucho como es que se conocieron y todo eso. Por esa razon hice este fanfic. Bueno aqui va...Gracias ^_^   
  
Era un vierno frio. Nieve caia por el castillo mas alto de una de las colinas de Sengoku. Una cara de un niño de unos 14 años estaba asomado en una de las ventanas de ese enorme castillo. Su cara expresaba que estaba mas que aburrido metido todo el día hay. La puerta de la habitación se abre. Un youkai sonriente estaba parado en el lumbral de la puerta, viendo como su hijo, con esos ojos amarillos color sol, miraba por la ventana gracias al aburrimiento que rodeaba todo el castillo.   
  
Este se acerco hasta el y se sento a su lado.   
  
-Hijo ¿Qué te sucede? [sonrio, mientras miraba a su hijo]  
  
-Aburrido. Estoy completamente aburrido en estar aqui sentado y haciendo absolutamente nada aqui, en mi casa [sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, mientras veia como copitos de nieve caian en ella]   
  
-Sabes algo hijo? Hoy en la noche el rey de regino oriental vendra, y traera a Kyoko, su hija. Ella tiene tu misma edad hijo  
  
-No me importa. Además Kyoko me odia, hace 4 años que no la veo, y creo que no a cambiado nada. Kyoko es una niña muy grosera [Miro a su padre]   
  
-Pero hijo...aunque no te agrade kyoko, por favor muestra cara de interes, por favor [sonrio]  
  
-Si padre, como quieras [Volvio a mirar por la ventana]  
  
-Bueno ya ve a cambiarte, pronto anocheceram y pronto vendra Kyoko [camino hasta la salida de la habitación] Adios [Cerro la puerta]   
  
-"Kyoko, como la odio" [N/A: Ese es inutaisho, es apenas un niño y como un niño de esa edad odia a las niñas. Ahora tiene la misma cara de pocker, ya saben de donde sesshomaru saco esa mueca]   
  
Eran las 8 de la noche, los pajaros se habían escondido, la luna había salido. Un carruaje se veian desde los cielos. Inutaisho tenia una cara de que esa noche no le iba a gradar nada el asunto de que ella viniera a su hogar. El carruaje se detuve frente a ellos. Un Youkai de cabello negro se bajo de hay, despues una señorita de cabello Castaño claro y ojos verdes claros se bajo despues de su padre. Inutaisho se sonrojo al verla, jamás se ubiera imaginado a kyoko de esa manera. Cuando la había visto era un niñita boba e ingenua. Pero ahora era todo una dama, hecha y derecha.   
  
-Como esta mi señor? [le dio la bienvenida al rey de las regiones orientales] Veo que Kyoko ya es todo una dama  
  
-Si, al igual que Inutaisho es todo ya un hombre  
  
Kyoko se acerca hasta Inutaisho y le saco la lengua, este se sorprendio sobre la raccion de Kyoko.   
  
-Hola tonto [sonrisa picara]  
  
-Kyoko, Por que no te quedaste en tu castilo jugando con tus muñecas de barro?   
  
-Por que ya no juego con ellas, tontito, ya tengo 13, y a esa edad no se juegan con cosas asi.   
  
-Mira, ya que estas aqui, me vas a respetar, por que es mi castillo y yo mando aqui, ¿entendiste Kyoko? [Sonrio, mostrando sus colmillos]   
  
-¿Por que me miras asi Inutaisho? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te agrado? [Cara de niña romantica]  
  
-Ehh!.....QUE?...nononono! claro que no [se puso nervioso]  
  
-Jijiji   
  
-"Kyoko... me gusta como sonries, te ves bien...¿QUÉ? ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?" [sacudiendo su cabeza]   
  
-Bueno entremos, por que si no, nos congelaremos [Entro]  
  
-Entremos Inutaisho   
  
-Si  
  
Dentro, en la sala principal, todos festejaban la llegada del rey y su hija, todos excepto Inutaisho que estaba en uno de los balcones. En el vidrio se reflejaba todo lo que pasaba en el salón, una sombra de una niña se acercaba lentamente hacia el. Sonrio y se puso frente a el. Inutaisho no la miraba, solo miraba el reflejo de Kyoko en el vidrio.   
  
-¿Qué quieres Kyoko?   
  
-Solo vine a ver, el por que estabas tan solo y tan alejado querido Inutaisho [sonrio]  
  
-Pues, no tengo por que decierte por que estoy sentado aqui, asi que...¿Puedes irte por favor?   
  
-No, no quiero, la verdad es que...[se acerco a su oido] Quiero estar contigo inutaisho....  
  
Inutaisho sintio como un rubor en sus mejillas salia, sos ojos amarillos se abrieron como platos. Miraba, solo el reflejo de la niña a su lado. Ella solo sonrio y se fue. El vestido de la pequeña princesa era largo y se movia mientras caminaba. Solo la vio como se alejaba de el.   
  
En esa misma noche Inutaisho salio de su habitacion para salir un momento al Jardin trasero, para ver como su jardin había sido cubierto de la nieve blanca y tierna. Sonrio y se sento a un lado de una árbol, que su padre le había puesto como árbol sagrado. Se acerco hasta el. Una cara de un anciano se formo en el, haciendo que Inutaisho se alegre en verlo otra ves.   
  
-Hola ¿Como esta?   
  
-Inutaisho, pero mira como haz crecido muchacho. Yo estoy bien aunque...¡ACHIs! con un poco de gripe por esta estupida nieve  
  
-No, la nieve no tiene la culpa. Además la nieve es hermosa, bueno eso es lo que mi madre me decia antes de fallcer.   
  
-Inutaisho, creo que haz venido aqui por una duda ¿O me equivoco?   
  
-Bueno la verdad es que... si. Eh venido aqui por que tengo una pequeña duda [sentadose aun lado del árbol]   
  
-¿Y cual es la duda querido?   
  
-Mmm...Mira, hay una Youkai que me gusta. Que cada ves que la veo mi corazón late, y mi pecho me duele. No se por que   
  
¿Qué puede ser eso eh, árbol sagrado? [Moviendo la nieve con sus pies]   
  
-Bueno inutaisho, eso lo que tu sientes se llama amor, estas enamorado de alguien. Pero no es el amor que sientes por tus padres o por un ser cercano a ti, si no... un amor por una mujer. Por alguien sumamente especial. Y me imagino que la fortunada es Kyoko ¿verdad? [Mirando de reojo a Inutaisho y con una sonrisa, Inutaisho se había sonrojado]  
  
-Que....Ahh....Bueno.....si, es que....ella antes era una niña sumamente tonta e ingenua, no se que fue lo que le paso.   
  
¿Qué le sucedio a la Kyoko que conoci hace 4 años atrás?   
  
-Inutaisho, hijo mio. Ella ya crecio, de mente y cuerpo. Ya se conviertio en una damita. Y seguira creciendo hasta convertirse en una mujer asi como lo fue tu madre.   
  
-¿Como mi madre? ¿y yo? [Mirando al árbol con una cara tierna]  
  
-Tu seras como tu padre querido Inutaisho. Un youkai fuerte y grande. El demonio más enorme que haya existido Jamas. Seras un demonio legendario, Unico.   
  
-¿árbol? ¿Tu adivinas el futuro? ¿Verdad? [Mirando al árbol con curiosidad]   
  
-Pues si hijo mio, pero ¿Para que me preguntas eso?   
  
-Pues, quisiera saber...[Penso] ¿Quien sera mi compañera para toda la vida?   
  
-Inutaisho, no puedo decirte eso, y no lo hare por el reglamento de tu padre, lo siento...y adios que tengas buenas noches [se oculto]   
  
-árbol! árbol! demonios! ¿ahora como sabre quien sera mi compañera?   
  
Un sonido, provenia de los arbustos del Jardin. Inutaisho se puso en una forma defensiva. Mostraba sus colmillos de su boca.   
  
-¿Quien anda ahí? [Acercandose hasta loa arbustos]   
  
Nadie contesto, inutaisho se tiro encima de la cosa o persona que este metida en ese pequeño arbusto. Se cayo encima de Kyoko. Ella estaba escondida muerta de la risa. Cayeron en una pose muy comprometedora. Inutaisho arriba y Kyoko abajo. Los dos sonrojados se miraban de una forma desconocida entre ellos.   
  
-Eh....jeje...inutaisho, ¿Puedes quitarte de encima mio por favor? [Sonrojada]  
  
-Ah....cla...cla...claro.... [se levanto, la ayudo a ponerse de pie]  
  
-¿Qué te paso, por que ese ataque a la defensiva?   
  
-Por que no sabia quien demonios era el que estaba atras, y no podia dejar entrar al intruso o cualquier otra cosa que no sea parte de esta familia.  
  
-Yo no soy de tu familia, y aun asi no me atacaste [sonrio]  
  
-Por que eres hija del rey de la region Oriental y se te ataco se formaria una guerra entre las dos regiones, yo no quisiera eso. Pero por lo que veo tu si ¿No es verdad Kyoko?   
  
-No, claro que no, pero... Inutaisho, tengo que contarte algo, pero me da un poco de verguenza decirtelo.   
  
-Vamos, no seas tan timida, ademas los timidos en este mundo tampoco sobreviven para siempre [rio]  
  
-Inutaisho, esto es serio...[seria la pequeña]  
  
-Oh, Perdon ¿Que quieres decirme?   
  
-Bueno, lo primero es que...¿Recuerdas cuando eramos apenas unos cachorros, y lo unico que haciamos era pelear y pelear?   
  
-Si, claro que si, ¿Por que?   
  
-Bueno, ya no somos mas unos cachorros, ya practicamente somo adultos y proximamente tu seras rey de la region Occidental y yo reina de la region Oriental.   
  
-¿Si, y?   
  
-Bueno yo........yo.................yo.......  
  
-Si? Kyoko, no tengo todo el dia, ¿Lo sabias? [Caminando hasta la entrada del castillo] Además, No me gustan las niñas que no   
  
expresas sus sentimientos abiertamente. [Salio del Jardin, dejando a Kyoko en la nada....]   
  
Al día siguiente el youkai del oriente se despedia de su amigo, el youkai del occidente. Kyoko estaba esperando a su padre en el carruaje. Este sonrio y se despidio de sus amigos. El carruaje volo por los cielos, pasando por las nubes blancas. El padre de Inutaisho le sonrio y una de sus manos se la paso por su hombro.   
  
-Hijo ¿Que tal la visita de Kyoko al castillo?   
  
-Sigue siendo una niña, eso es lo que pena me da de ella [se alejo de su padre y entro]   
  
-"Hijo en 10 años mas volvera, y se que te enamoras de ella, sea como sea."   
  
-----10 AÑOS DESPUES------  
  
-PADRE! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, NO AHORA...PADRE! PADREEE......[tirado en el suelo a un lado de su padre, que ya hacia muerto en lo mas profundo del bosque] Pormetiste que ganariamos los dos, esta pelea. Padre, por favor resiste, no puedes morir ahora que mas te necesito. Padre!   
  
-Inutaisho-sama, por favor entiendalo. Su padre acaba de ir a un lugar mejor, a lado de su madre. [la pulga Myoga, intentaba calmar al hijo de su señor]   
  
-No! No! ya me abandonaron una vez, ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar. No quiero estar solo, no quiero. Ya sufri una vez, ya no quiero sufrir mas, No MÁS!!! [Lloraba histerico]  
  
En eso, se escucho que alguien se acercaba. Era un especia de carruaje, era igual que la que había visto ese día que Kyoko estuvo ahi con el. Pero no le importo y sigio con su llanto. Una muchacha se baja lentamente del carruaje. Tenia el cabello largo lacio del color como la nuez, claro. Su cabello lo tenia cogido con una cinta de color Rosa oscuro. Sus ojos brillaban por el sol que pegaba con las ramas de los árboles. Tenia puesto un Kimono largo, blanco. Inutaisho alzo la mirada y la vio. Era ella. Era Kyoko. Para el era como si estuviera viendo a un angel caido recien del cielo. Con lagrimas en su mejilla, le sonrio, pero su sonrisa fue rapidamente apagada por su corazón. Estaba hecho trizas, completamente roto en mil pedazos.  
  
Kyoko se acerco hasta el y tomo su rostro con sus manos. En sus manos que las mantenia ocultas por el kimono habían dos rayas Moradas, en sus dos manos. Su mirada era calida, es fue lo que sintio Inutaisho al tener sus manos en su cara. Este cerro los ojos y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color amarillos. Viendo que con sus manos no se calmaba, lo atrajo más y más a ella y lo abrazo. Era un abrazo tierno, lleno de amor. Este no puso resistencia y la abrazo. No la solto. Despues de unos minutos de que inutaisho dejara de llorar, la vio. Ella, solo ella. Ahora no podia pensar en nadie mas que en ella. Le sonrio, y tiernamente colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica. Se acerco a ella, y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Ella se asusto por el contacto de Inutaisho, lo unico que pudo hacer es empujarlo lejos de ella. Este cayo a un lado de su padre, se extrañaba por la raccion de la muchacha.   
  
-¿Por que me empujaste Kyoko? [Mirandola con rabia]   
  
-No! no puedes tocarme, no dejare que otro youkai como tu me toque, JAMÁS! [empezo a llorar]  
  
Inutaisho la miro con tristeza. Algo le había pasado despues que ella volvio a su hogar. Inutaisho se levanto del suelo lleno de lodo y camino hasta kyoko. Se sento a un lado de ella y colocó su mano izquierda alrededor de ella. Esta solo lloro y puso su cabeza a un lado del hombro de Inutaisho. El sol desaparecio, y nubes de lluvia se formaron. Estos solo, estaban en lo mas profundo del bosque llorando uno al otro por sus problemas, por sus desdichas.   
  
-Dime, dime ¿Por que no quieres que te toque Kyoko? [Le susurro en el oido]  
  
-Por que cuando me dejaste...pense en lo que me dijiste. Y me di cuenta que una mujer como yo, que no dice lo que siente no es digno para ningun Youkai se este mundo me tome como su mujer, Jamás!   
  
-Kyoko, por favor olvidate de lo que dije, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por favor olvidate de esa tonteria que dije.  
  
-Inutaisho...vine para decirte que....mi padre acaba de morir y que me estan piendo que me case contigo para que las tierras seas mas fuertes y tengan mas territorio que antes.  
  
-Yo no me casare conitgo por eso. Yo solo me casare cuando sienta que me eh enamorado de alguien. No me casare contigo por eso Kyoko, lo siento [se levanto]  
  
-Inutaisho, esa es la opinion de los de mi region, pero yo... quiero decierte que... yo te...  
  
-Shhh! [puso su dedo en los labios de kyoko] Yo tambien, pero solo te quiero como una amiga, lo lamento Kyoko [sonrisa seria]  
  
-Inutaisho....[lloro]   
  
-Ven! no quiero que te quedes sola en estos momentos, al igual que yo...tampoco quiero estar solo ahora que perdi alguien que quiero. [le dio la mano]  
  
-Si [se levanto] No quiero regresar al castillo, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre [sonrio]  
  
-Yo tambien, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a mi castillo, pero cuando los dos encontremos a otra persona, tenemos que separanos  
  
-Claro, no te preocupes [sonrio]   
  
-Esta bien, "padre...Kyoko esta nuevamente a mi lado, aunque le dije que no la queria mas que una amiga, sabes que no es verdad. Yo la amo, padre, la amo" [Miro al cielo] (N/A: No se preocupen, el padre de Inutaisho fue sepultado muy bien, asi que continuen)  
  
Pasaron los días, Ya era invierno. Los dos estaban en el Jardin jugando con bolitas de nieve, como cuando era pequeños. Kyoko estaba oculta atras del árbol sagrado. Inutiasho tenia la bolita en su mano miraba a los lados para ver si que la podia ver. La cara del árbol estaba asustado, le gritaba a Inutaisho que tenga cuidado que por donde va a tirar la bolita. En eso Kyoko sale de su escondite y le saca la lengua, estaba frente el árbol. Inutaisho arroja la bolita y....  
  
PLash!   
  
-INUTAISHO!! QUE TE DIJE DE QUE CUIDADO POR DONDE TIRAS ESO!!   
  
-Perdon árbol sagrado [sonrio, y corrio detras de Kyoko]   
  
-No te pongas asi árbol sagrado...jajajaja, No me atrapas. Y te haces llamar el rey de la region del occidente [rio y sigio corriendo]  
  
-Quieres ver que si te alcanzo [dio un solo paso y estaba frente ella] Ah! te agarre [sonrio]  
  
-Dejame! [rio] No es justo Inutaisho, hiciste trampa, no, oye me haces cosquillas, dejame [Rio]  
  
-No! [rio]  
  
Por un mal movimiento de Kyoko los dos cayeron en al suelo. Cayendo en la nieve que cubria todo el Jardin. Seguian riendo, pero alcabo de un rato, sus risas se dejaron de escuchar. Myoga que estaba a un lado del árbol sagrado se estaba preocupando del por que los dos no salian de ahí. El árbol estaba enojado por la bola de nieve en su cara, estaba que intentaba quitarsela.   
  
-árbol sagrado ¿Por que no saldran esos dos de ahí? [Mirando al árbol]   
  
-No lo se, pero yo con Inutaisho ya no hablo más [moviendo sus ramas y tronco]   
  
-OYE!! NO TE MUEVAS ASI QUE CASI ME CAIGO! [agarrandose de las ramas]   
  
-Por que no vas a ver que es lo que estan haciendo esos dos por ahi, anda, ve!   
  
-Si, ya voy [salto hasta que los encontro]   
  
Cuando myoga los encontro se llevo la sorpresa mas grande, Los dos estaban en el suelo besandose con todo el amor posible. Inutaisho besaba el cuello de Kyoko con ternura. Ella solo se elimitaba en abrazarlo fuerte, no queria soltarlo. Myoga sonrio y salio dando brincos de alegria por el jardin, hasta que llego nuevamente a un lado del árbol sagrado.   
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste? ¿Donde estan los dos ahora? [Mirando a los lados]   
  
-Creo querido amigo que, por fin el invierno vino y trajo amor a este lugar [sonrio]  
  
-¿Pero que demonios me tratas de decir?   
  
-Pense que tu ya lo sabias, no que sabia el futuro?   
  
-Si, pero... No el de Inutaisho. Es el unico que no se, por eso cuando me pregunto que quien seria su mujer en el futuro, no supe que responder ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que....  
  
-Si querido amigo, creo que pronto nuevamente volveremos a escuchar pasos de niños aqui, hace tiempo que no lo haciamos [rio]  
  
-Por fin!   
  
-Si, y espero que sean felices los dos [mirando al cielo]  
  
Inutaisho y Kyoko seguian besandose apasionadamente, el sol se estaba ocultando y la luna aparecia lentamente. Dejaron de besarse y sonrieron. Los dos sonrojados, se levantaron. Inutaisho cogio la mano de Kyoko y se la llevo dentro del castillo, cuando pasaron por el árbol sagrado y Myoga. Estos empezaron a gritar cosas absolutamente vergonzosas para el. Ella solo reia por las cosas que decian sus dos mejores sirvientes. Inutaisho estaba completamente rojo de la verguenza.  
  
Estaba tan avergonzado que empezo a enojarse y se tiro encima de los dos. Kyoko solo reia. Un copo de nieve caia en su nariz, haciendo que ria un poco mas. Miro al cielo y miles de copitos cayeron alrededor del castillo.   
  
-----Unos meses despues------  
  
-Señor! tiene un cachorro [grito la partera]  
  
-¿Qué? Quiero verlo! [entro a la habitacion]   
  
Kyoko sonreia. En sus brazos tenia a un bebé, su cabello era color plateado igual que el de Inutaisho. En la parte de su frente tenia una luna color morado, dos rayas que salian de sus mejillas lo hacian ver hermoso. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados. Inutaisho se sentia orgulloso de Kyoko y la beso tiernamente en sus labios. Kyoko estaba cansada y palida, se sentia enferma. Inutaisho lo noto, asi que se preocupo por ella.   
  
-Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que tienes? [preocupad, tocaba las manitos de su primer hijo]   
  
-Querido, no estoy bien....[su respiracion era debil] Querido si me sucede algo quiero que cuides a mi bebé y que le consigas a una buena madre, por favor [sonrio]  
  
-Pero...No te va a suceder nada, no digas esas cosas [sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas]  
  
-No estoy bien, perdoname pero...[su ultimo respiro]...Te amo..............inutaisho.............[cerro los ojos y murio]  
  
-KYOKO!!! KYOKO!!! HAGAN ALGO! AHORA!!   
  
-Lo siento señor, pero... ya la perdimos  
  
-Kyoko [lloro] ¿Por que las personas que amo se van, se alejan de mi? (N/A: Me sono a Candy, Candy)   
  
En eso su bebé empieza a llorar, Tal vez el tambien sentia lo mismo que su padre. Inutaisho sonrio y beso por ultima vez a su kyoko. Alzo a su hijo y se fue de la habitacion. Antes de cerrar la puerta miro a su hijo...Este abrio los ojos, eran color amarillos. Inutaisho sonrio y con esa sonrisa le dijo tiernamente a su hijo.   
  
-Sesshomaru te vas a llamar. Gracias a ti, siempre me acordare de tu madre, gracias Kyoko. [Vio por ultima vez a su esposa] Vamos hijo, desde ahora tenemos que enseñarte cosas de la vida.   
  
-jiji! [sonrio]   
  
El invierno sigio. Solo que el invierno que estaba ahora en toda la region, fue el mismo invierno que Kyoko llego y conocio a Inutaisho. El mismo invierno donde por primera ves sintieron que era un amor entre los dos.   
  
FIN!   
  
N/A: Termine! por fin. ¿Bueno que les parecio? Se que fue muy tragico despues asi como mis otros fanfics. Es que soy media tragica jajaja! bueno no importa. Por cierto, doy mil disculpas por el fanfic Hentai de Inuyasha. Se que Rin y sesshomaru (NADA QUE VER!!) Hasta el propio sesshomaru me pego con su latigo por publicar el fanfic.   
  
Rin-chan: SESSHOMARU-SAMA PERDON!! . Buuuuuaaaaaa!!   
  
Sesshomaru: No! en ese fanfic me hiciste ver como si yo fuera un violador de niñas, me hiciste ver como si yo fuera un ROBA CUNA!!! Noo!! ya te dije mil veces que no te perdono por eso! [ve hacia un lado]  
  
Rin-chan: Bueno, algun día tiene que perdonarme, por que como sabes, siempre te veo. Ya que estas a un lado de mi cama!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!   
  
sesshomaru: Por desgracias si!  
  
Rin-chan: Bueno!   
  
Volviendo a la vida real....  
  
Gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews en el otro fanfic "GOMEN OTOSAN" eso me ayuda para que cuando termine mis estudios de la secundaria sea una gran escritora jajajajaja! Gracias por apoyarme en esto. Mil besos. Y por cierto!   
  
Esto es algo que siempre quise hacer...   
  
Pueden decirme de que quieren que se trate mi proximo fanfic de inuyasha! (COMO LO AMO, como amo sus orejitas........ahhahahaha, BASTA!!! ) asi que, si quieren ya saben que lo unico que pueden hacer es mandarme reviews y decirme de que quieren que se trate el proximo fanfic. Lo intentare hacer super bien para que sea de su agrado.   
  
Bueno gracias y hasta la proxima. Atten: Rin-chan!   
  
Rin-chan: SESSHOMARU-SAMA PERDONAME!!  
  
Sesshomaru: NO!!!....  
  
Jaken: SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!! VUELVA!!   
  
Sesshomaru: ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO!!!! 


End file.
